Beautiful, Bella
by ilovechipotle888
Summary: Bella and Emmett are twins. When Charlie and Renee get divorced, Bella has to move to Florida with Renee. Bella decides that its time she comes home to her brother and father. What lies in store for Isabella in this small town of Forks?
1. Stop Ogling My Sister

**A/N: First twi-fic...**

**Summary: Bella and Emmett Swan are twins. When the twins are young, Charlie and Renee get a divorce. Bella has to move to Florida with Renee so that Renee can help her while she blossoms into a young women. Now that Renee is remarried, Bella decides its finally time she moved back to Forks with her brother and father. What lies ahead for Bella in the small town of Forks Washington? Friends, enemies, lovers?**

I finish packing my last bag and check once more to see if all shopping bags are empty. My mother insisted on buying an entire new wardrobe for going back to Forks. I don't really see why, because there's nobody to impress in Forks. You turn around once and you've seen the entire town.

I'm moving back to Forks to be with my father Charlie, and my fraternal twin Emmett. My mom and dad separated when Emmett and I were two, and she moved to Florida. Emmett and I stayed with my father in Forks because it was decided we shouldn't have to completely start over.

I lived along happily with my father and brother until I was about twelve and puberty started to kick in. It was getting kind of awkward explaining things and asking for help from Charlie, and Emmett wasn't much help either. I didn't want to have to ask anyone else's mom for help, so it was decided that I would move to Florida with Renee until I could handle things like this on my own.

Living with two males while you were getting your first period didn't seem quite appealing, especially since neither one of them knew which kinds of tampons to buy or if my pads should have flexi wings or not.

Emmett and I were really devastated that I was moving back with Renee because the two of us were really close. So for a while before I moved back in with Renee, I started getting really depressed. I gained a lot of weight, I was twelve and weighed one hundred and twenty pounds, even I knew that wasn't healthy.

When I moved in with Renee, I was really sad because I missed Emmett, but she stopped my eating habits. She took really good care of me, but I always preferred life with my father and my brother.

It was two weeks into sophomore year, and I was getting ready to move back to Forks, I was ecstatic.

I could finally meet Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie. I could also see all our friends from when we were little. When I still lived in Forks, Myself, Angela, and Jessica were the only girls around. Emmett had lots of friends, so the three of us were really close.

Emmett kept me updated on the happenings of the town of Forks. Apparently, he'd been on Varsity since Freshman year along with some guy named Edward, Jasper, Ben, Tyler, Eric, and Mike. Apparently Edward moved to Forks just after I'd left, and he was the son of the town's doctor.

He told me that the week I came back there was a really big game against some of our old friends from the Res. Jacob Black and all of his tribe brothers were on the football team for their school, and they were going to butt heads.

My mother got remarried to a baseball player named Phil. It wasn't that I didn't like Phil, it was just a great excuse for me to move back to Forks. Plus, I really did want to give Renee some space. She'd already done so much for me, I figured a little time alone wouldn't hurt, right?

Emmett and I hadn't exchanged many pictures, we only really talked over the phone, so I had no idea what to expect from my brother. We used to visit each other when I first moved, but it became really expensive and the visits stopped around a year or two after I moved here. So Emmett doesn't know what I look like either.

Renee told me that she would not tolerate an unfit daughter because I was 'beautiful and genes ran deep in our family.' She knew that my eating habits and low self esteem would not help when being about in the world.

She had me take classes for my self esteem and she got me into school sports, so that helped a lot. I really only liked volleyball and boxing though, but I wasn't going to play for Forks this year. I wanted to stay loyal to my Arizona team, at least for one year. I was going to join the team Senior year, and maybe get some more scholarships. I'd already had a lot from playing in Florida.

I had a really fit body because working out was the one thing Renee and I could actually bond over. I guess all her hard worked paid off because I refused to look anything but the best, so I really wasn't too upset when she suggested a new wardrobe for Forks.

I also bought Emmett some stuff, because I felt that it was right.

Emmett doesn't know I'm coming back yet. Renee, Charlie, and I have been hiding it behind his back for a while now. I wasn't really too sad about leaving the friends I've made since moving up here. I kept them at arms length because I didn't want to get too close for just that reason. I always knew I was going to come back to Forks.

I walked down stairs to have one final dinner with Renee and Phil.

* * *

Over dinner Renee tried one last time at convincing me that I wasn't imposing on she and Phil's new found relationship. I promised her that I didn't feel I was imposing, and truthfully told her that giving her space that I knew she needed was the perfect opportunity to go be with my brother and father.

She told me that Charlie called her and told her that my car had been delivered to his house in Forks and was sitting in the backyard.

I kissed her cheek and bid her and Phil good night. I went upstairs and pulled on a pair of my volleyball spanks and an over-sized t-shirt.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't look anything like the awkward thirteen year old who'd left Forks. I was no where near conceited, but those self confidence classes helped a lot, and I had to admit I was beautiful. I had long mahogany hair that fell in waves to reach the middle of my back. I had mud brown eyes. I wasn't tall, only at about 5"5. I knew for a fact boys didn't like tall girls, so plus. I had a toned stomach, and all that working out and playing volleyball gave me nice curves.

I stopped admiring myself and decided that I had a long day ahead.

* * *

I woke up around eighth o clock, and started getting ready for the day. I took a shower and got dressed.

I dressed in a simple pair of plain, but tight, light blue jeans, a white camisole, and a button down. I left the top three buttons open, and rolled up the sleeves. I put on some tan boots and combed my hair and left it down.

Renee had sent most of my stuff early along with my car so I only had my carry on Gucci bag that she bought me to go along with my gucci belt. She spoiled Emmett and I unnecessarily, but I couldn't complain. I made sure I had my phone, charger, and head phones before I made it down stairs.

Renee and I used the day to spend a little more time together. She started telling me that she would miss me, and that she really didn't want me to go. When she pulled me into a final hug I rolled my eyes. she was so over dramatic sometimes. I knew she was secretly happy that she got to spend this time alone with Phil.

I gave Phil a hug and made him promise to take care of her since we both knew without me she really didn't have a life. I just hoped she'd start hanging out with her friends, since she didn't have anyone to shop for but herself anymore.

She told me she promised to send Emmett and I gifts atleast once a month, I told her we _really _didn't need anything else, but she rolled her eyes at me, and I finally got on the plane.

* * *

The plane ride was uneventful, and I listen to movies and watched Netflix for most of it.

I got off the plane and looked around the airport until I found my dad, who didn't notice me. He must've not recognized me.

I walked up to him, and of course my head only went up to about half of his, but that was better than nothing. ''Bells?'' He questioned with a raised eye brow. I nodded my head, ''Hi Daddy.''

He put his arms around me, ''Bella you look so different.'' ''It's been four years, dad. Does Emmett still not know I'm coming?'' I asked.

''Yeah, about that,'' he stopped.

''You told him?!'' I asked.

''No, he still doesn't know. Its just.. the football teams coming over for their weekly get together, so..''

''Oh,'' I breathed a sigh of relief. That meant Jasper will be there too! ''Jasper's going to be there?!'' I yelled again.

''Yes Bells, now stop yelling you're drawing too much attention, lets go home.''

* * *

I got home relieved to find that Emmett was still gone, I went upstairs and threw my purse into my room. I called my mother to let her know I'd landed safely. After small talk, I went down stairs and started baking some brownies to give myself something to do.

I heard some cars and a lot of voices outside. Then some footsteps, but only one pair came all the way to the kitchen.

I looked up to find Emmett staring at me puzzled, ''Hey Em I knew brownies were your favorite and would go along great with seeing me home so I made you some.'' I smiled up at him.

He looked dumb-founded for about two more seconds before realization kicked in. ''Bellsy?'' He asked. I nodded my head. He ran over to me and picked me up in a bear hug. ''Hey Em I missed you too, but I can't breathe.'' I told him.

''Bella, you're really back! Are you staying?'' He asked. ''Yeah, and I even brought you some presents!'' I told him. He looked so happy.

''Is Jasper here?'' I asked. ''Yeah.'' ''Okay, play my being here off. With the brownies.'' I told him.

I followed him back into the living room but stopped at the wall. ''Hey Man, what took so long?'' I heard one of the guys ask.

''I was getting food doofus, problem?'' Emmett joked. They began taking bites and I earned appreciative moans.

''Hey man, who made these?'' Jasper asked. ''I did.'' I stepped into the entry way. All the boys looked up, and stared at me.

''I'd appreciate it if you all stopped ogling my sister.'' I blushed. ''BELLA?!'' Jasper yelled. ''Hey Jazzy!'' He ran to me enveloping me in a hug. After he put me down I looked up to find everyone but Emmett staring at us, well more me.

''Guys, this is my sister Bellarina! Bella, this is the football team.'' He grinned. He started from one point in the room to the other, ''This is Mike, Eric, Tyler, Edward, Ben, and you know Jazz.''

''Hi everybody,'' I waved shyly. Where was the help of Renee's self esteem classes when you need them. The one I believe Emmett said was Mike _tried _to whisper to him, ''Dude. Your sister is totally hot.'' Emmett glared in his direction. I made my way over to Emmett, took his brownie, and sat next to him. ''Thanks.''

Mike Blushed. ''So Bella, are you going to school with us?'' The one named Edward asked. _He's cute, _I thought. ''Uh, Yeah, I start tomorrow.''

I made small talk with them, mostly them asking about me when I asked Emmett and Jasper where Rosalie and Alice was. They looked like they'd seen a ghost.

''OhmygodJazzweshould'vecalledthemassoonaswesarhertheirgoingtokillus!'' Emmett said in one breath. I looked at them confused, when they sped out of the rooms dialing numbers on their cell phones.

I was suddenly very aware of a lot of people staring at me. I looked up and met the stares of five boys.

''So are you all playing in the big game on Friday that Emmy's been telling me about?'' I ask.

''Yeah, we all start. You coming? You should wear my number on your face.'' The boy named Mike tells me.

I raise an eye brow at him and tell him that I'd much rather wear Emmett's number. Emmett and Jasper come back into the room.

''Alice and Rose are on their way Bellsy,'' he tells me. ''Okay, I'm going to start dinner. Are all of these guys staying?'' Emmett looked at them as if to ask the same question, they all tell me yes, and I go off to make dinner. I can feel them watching me while I walk out the room.

About twenty minutes later the doorbell rings, and I tell Emmett that I'll get the door. Before I can make it to the door Emmett and Jasper are running in. ''Um, Bella, you might want to let us get it, Alice and Rose are er um... a bit enthusiastic.''

They stepped in front of me and opened the door. ''Hey Rosie, hey Alice.'' ''Hey Rosie my ass! Where is she?!''

I figured Emmett was already in enough trouble, so I stepped out. ''She's right here!'' I smiled.

She looked at me for a while. ''Oh my god! You are _gorgeous! _Emmett! Why didn't you tell me she was so beautiful? We're going to get along great, I can tell!'' I smiled back at her, ''Thank you.''

''And I'm Alice!'' said a girl who was surprisingly shorter than me pulled me into a hug. She gave me a good look up and down, turned to the Rosalie girl and said, ''We're definitely going to love her! Look at her!''

I turned around to face Emmett and Jasper who were looking at me expectantly, waiting for my opinions of their girlfriends. ''I like them.'' I grinned.

* * *

Turns out Rosalie and Alice were great. They helped me cook dinner, and were great to talk with.

''We should have a girls day per week! The boys have their day, so we should have one too.'' Alice said.

I smiled, ''Sounds great. But tell me something? What does either of you see in my brothers?''

They began telling me of how they met and how much Emmett and Jasper talked about me, we were being totally girlish.

''So what about you Bella? Do you have a boyfriend back in Phoenix?'' Alice asked. I laughed, ''No, those boys were too shallow. They were only interested in me because of what I did and or what I had.''

Alice gasped and Rose grinned, ''So you're single?'' She asked. ''Yeah,'' I told her. ''Great! We can like, set you up on blind dates.'' ''Oh no, not my kind of thing. Plus Emmett and Jasper would kill all three of us.'' I said.

''Well what do you think about the football players?'' Rose asked. ''Well Emmett's my brother, Jasper's like my brother, Mike's creepy and perverted, Eric's not really cute, Ben's okay but he's really quiet, Tyler is cute, and Edward is cute.''

''We could totally hook you up with-!'' I put my hand up and stopped them right there. ''No boyfriends! I just back, Emmett and Jasper will kill all three of us, and I don't need any help getting a boyfriend. Boy talk is over!'' I pouted.

''Oh fine! So, are you going to the game with us on Friday? To support the boys?'' Alice asked.

''Yeah, of course. We can ride in my car.''

We talked for a little while longer, and finished up dinner. We took some plates into the living room where the boys were and set the food at the table.

''Bellsy I've missed your cooking so much, this is great!'' Emmett beamed. We ate dinner in silence and soon everyone was leaving.

''It was nice meeting you Bella,'' Mike leaned in for a hug, I turned around and hugged Jasper pretending not to notice Mike. ''Nice Meeting you too, Mike.'' I called over my shoulder. I could hear all the others snickering.

''Bye Jazzy!'' I told Jasper. ''Bye Alice, bye Rose! Text me, you have my number!''

Everyone left, and I bid Emmett a good night. I fell asleep quickly, thinking of my first day back at Fork's high school.

* * *

**A/N: So? Review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Mike The Persistent

**A/N: Chapter 2, with out further a do...**

_Bella..._

Emmett told me that school started at 9:25, and it was only 7:00. I went down stairs and had some toast, and noticed that Charlie had already left for work.

I made myself a frappe and put it in the freezer, I checked the time and saw that it was 7:30, so I went to go wake Emmett up.

I went into his room and jumped on his back, with my legs on either side of him. ''Emmy! Emmy! Wake upppp, we don't want to be late for school do we?'' He groaned. ''I'm up, I'm up.'' ''Good, I made you some toast.''

I left his room and went and got into the shower. I washed my hair and let it air dry so it would turn wavy. It was only about fifty degrees outside, so I figured today was a perfect day for leather.

I picked out an over-sized red and black flannel that looked like it would belong to my boyfriend. I pulled on a pair of black leather leggings, and dug my moto jacket out of the bottom of one of suit cases. I switched my Gucci bag for a black tote bag, and went out the door.

Emmett was sitting at the table eating his toast, ''Ready Bella?'' ''As ready as I'll ever be, are we taking my car? No offense but yours smells like a locker room.''

''Yeah, we can take yours.'' He told me. We went out the door and he showed me how to get to school. We pulled up in the parking lot and saw all of Emmett's friends against the cars. I found a spot near theirs and we got out.

Alice and Rosalie made their way over to me. ''Bella is this your range rover? Matte is so cute!'' Alice squealed. ''Yeah, Emmett's smelled like fifty-two sweaty dudes so I told him we were taking mine.'' Rosalie laughed.

I felt eyes on me so I looked up. The boys were obviously talking about me, and I could tell they were trying to be discreet. I waved at them. They looked like they just got their hands caught in a cookie jar.

''Let's go over there,'' I told Alice and Rose. I walked over to Jasper and hugged him, ''Hey Jazzy.'' He ruffled my hair, ''Jasper stoooop. Alice!'' He stopped immediately. I would have to remember to use Jasper and Emmett's fear of their girlfriends over them one day.

All the other guys spoke to me, Mike a little too much and too enthusiastically. Soon the bell rung and it was time for class.

* * *

I went to the office and got my schedule. I had first period with Alice and Rose, so we sat in there and talked.

''Guys, okay seriously. Mike is really annoying. Persistent is the understatement of the century!'' I told them.

''Yeah Bella, we knew he was thirsty before you got here but this is an all time high.'' Rose said. We talked for a little while more when I got an idea.

''Hey Guys, we should all get a hotel room after the big game on Friday. One for the boys, one for us?'' I asked. ''Bella that's a great idea! We'll tell the boys at lunch. What class do you have next?'' I looked down at my schedule, ''Gym.''

''Ohhh, I heard you're like super athletic! I have that class next too. Any good at basketball?'' Rose asked. ''Been holding a starting spot on varsity since I was a freshman.''

The bell rung and rose and I walked to the locker room and got changed. We walked into the gym to find Emmett, Mike, Edward, and Jasper. ''So Alice isn't in this class?'' I asked. ''No.'' Rose told me.

Emmett and I played around about and Rose started calling us the wonder twins. I noticed some girls giving me some funny looks, but I brushed it off. I'm the new girl, nothing exciting happens in Forks, and I can't expect everyone to like me.

Rose and I went back to the locker room and got dressed when I noticed the same group of girls still staring and obviously talking about me. After I got redressed, I turned to Rose. ''Okay, what's their problem?''

''Lauren and her minions? They're super jealous. You didn't notice how hard Mike and Edward were staring at you? Plus, you're Emmett's sister you get his automatic attention. They obviously see how close you and I are becoming. Plus you and Jasper are like brother and sister. They're upset, Bella.''

''Why would they be upset?''

''Because we're the athletes. The most popular group in school. We aren't conceited or bullies or anything. They just kind of branded us that way. The leader of their group is Lauren, then there's her wing-slut Jessica, and the rest of them follow behind.''

''Wing slut?'' I snickered.

''Yeah Jessica's a super whore. She has a thing for all the guys in our group. Mostly Edward and Mike, but she tends to lean more towards Mike because Lauren 'claimed' dibs on Edward. Edward couldn't be less interested in her, and Mike will have sex with anybody who has a vagina.''

''Mike is a man-whore? What kind of low self esteem girl would let Mike sleep with them? Home girl needs a boost of confidence if she's sleeping with guys like that.''

Rose and I kept talking, and they kept staring. I wanted to tell them to take a picture so the moment would last longer, but I figured having to knock someone out on my first day wouldn't be good, and I didn't want people to think I was stuck up, or a bully.

Plus being Emmett's sister and knocking someone out would just start all kind of rumors. I'm sure they think Emmett takes steroids. I'm really little, and if I knocked someone out, I'm sure they'd try to tell the principal we were taking some kind of drugs.

We made it to lunch and found Alice and the three of us started talking. When all the boys came Rose and I pitched our idea.

''So, is everyone in? Rose, Alice, and I will set it up?'' Alice pouted for good measure. I learned fairly quickly that this girl has a powerful pout.

They all agreed, and I found out that I had biology with Edward and Mike next. I somehow managed to get there last. There were only two seats left, one next to Mike and one next to Edward. After the teacher introduced me, he told me to pick a seat. I could see Mike waving and telling me to sit next to him but I pretended not to notice and hurried over to Edward.

Edward was trying- and failing- at hiding his snickers. ''Oh my god, he won't leave me alone.''

''He's very persistent, I'll give him that.'' He told me. ''Persistence and stalking are two different things Edward.'' He laughed at me.

We spent the rest of biology getting to know each other and picking our topic for the project we were going to have to start next week. ''Hey Bella?''

I looked up from my phone. ''Yeah?'' I asked him.

''You think I could get your number?'' He asked me. ''Sure.'' I took his phone and saved my number into. ''Text me sometime.'' I told him. Then the bell rung.

I was making my way to design looking for Alice, when someone started calling my name. I turned around and saw Mike running towards me. ''Yes?''

''Did you just give Cullen your number? Did you think I could get it too?'' He asked.

''Um. No he was showing me something.'' I said. ''Oh, well can I get your number?'' Just then I spotted Alice.

''Hey Alice! You're in design too right?'' I asked, silently praying to god that she said yes.

''Yeah! I told-'' ''Cool, Bye Mike!'' and I dragged Alice into class with me. ''What was that all about Bella? You almost ripped my arm off!''

We took a seat in the back. ''Mike saw me giving Edward my number and was trying to get it too. At first I told him that Edward was only showing me something, then he asked me if he could still have my number. Then I saw you and thanked God.''

She started laughing. We were assigned a simple task for the day, to just make necklaces out of the items sat in front of us. Alice and I made matching charm necklaces, and made one for Rose.

The rest of the day breezed by, I had classes with mostly everyone. I found out that, and thanked God, that Gym and Biology were the only classes I had with Mike. I wouldn't have to pay him much attention in Gym, and Edward was my biology partner.

I found Emmett and we drove home. ''Hey Em, what are you hungry for?'' I asked. ''I was thinking we could go out with our friends.''

''Sure, I'll call Alice and Rose.''

I picked up my phone and dialed them on three way. ''Hey Guys, we're all meeting up for dinner later. You could come over before then if you wanted.'' I went upstairs to change.

I threw on a black pair of leggings, and a Batman sweat shirt. I tied my hair up into a cotton candy bun, and got my black moccasin uggs out the bottom of my closet.

''Bells, Alice and Rose are here!'' My dad called. I went down stairs and threw him a freezer pizza in the oven. I notice that they'd change and were wearing something similar to what I was and had on their bracelets.

''Lauren was totally giving Bella and me the stink eye earlier.'' Rose told Alice.

''Her hair looks so dry and bleached, it looks like if I touch it, it'll break.'' We started laughing.

After more gossip Emmett told me that guys were here, so the four of us went and jumped into my range rover.

Of course with the luck I had when we got the restaurant Mike was still trying to get my number. I took a seat in between Edward and Mike. Just my luck.

Mike kept trying to talk my ear off and he was none the wiser that Edward and I were texting about him the entire time.

Emmett, being Emmett, finally caught on. ''Hey Bellsy, Edward, what's so funny?'' I looked up and saw everyone staring at us and starting blushing. I had no idea we'd been actually laughing. I looked over to Mike to find him still staring at me. His phone miraculously had appeared unlocked, on an empty contact page, and very close to me.

Oh, um, we were just looking at some funny pictures on tumblr. ''Let me see!'' Emmett said. I switched to my notes and typed, ''_We're talking about Mike doofus now shut your fucking mouth and laugh at my phone._''

He read it, ''Ohhh... Hahaha.'' and started cracking up. Theres my brother. I grinned at him, ''Pretty funny right?''

Everyone else looked like they wanted to see. ''Um, you wouldn't get it. It's a Florida story. I'll tell you guys later!''

Finally everyone stopped staring. Edward and I looked at each other and started snickering trying to hold in our laughs. He's one cool guy.

After dinner, Mike was still trying to get my number, so Rose being the person she is, stepped in. ''Mike she doesn't want your fucking number and she doesn't want you to have hers. Stop trying!''

I just stood their wide eyed. I made my way over to my car, as soon as we got in. ''Thanks Rose oh my god.''

We all started laughing. ''So what were you and Edward talking about?'' ''Oh we'd been talking about Mike the whole time.''

I showed them the messages. I dropped Rose and Alice off at home, and Emmett and I went home.

I went upstairs, put on my pajamas, and got into bed. Then my phone buzzed.

_Good night Gorgeous._

_-E. _

* * *

**A/N: Should I start doing alternate POV's for these chapters? I will if you request it. I already have Emmett's POV written for Chapter one. Just ask! But R&R!**


	3. Author's Note

**I have recently (and finally) joined Tumblr! I would love if all my readers helped me out by following me on there! I'm really not to sure how to work things out on there, but I believe you can find me under ''boyslovetaylor.'' -08/21/14**

**My Tumblr: boyslovetaylor . tumblr . com **

**Take the spaces out! There is also a second page called About Me!**

* * *

**I'm sorry for neglecting you readers! I am not giving up on my fics, I promise! I wasn't even on an hiatus, I was honestly just being lazy. I've been reading a lot of fics to get ideas and inspiration for my stories, so I promise to come back! I had to find some passion, or else my stories wouldn't be any good! -08/21/14.**

* * *

I am working on a lot of fics, I'm going to start trying to finish fics before I upload them, because I get writers block really bad! I apologize for the slow updates on my stories.

If you have a prompt for a story you would like me to write specifically, leave it in a review on one of my stories, or send in a PM!


End file.
